Que paso despues? El regreso de Jotaro y Joseph
by Angie Violence
Summary: Abuelo y nieto cumplieron su objetivo de derrotar a DIO para salvar a Holly y al mundo. Sin embargo, hay heridas que no cierran...
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: se me ocurrió este fanfic porque me pareció que el final de Stardust Crusaders fue algo abrupto. Acá muestro una especie de epílogo de la historia, principalmente haciendo hincapié en la relación abuelo- nieto de Joseph y Jotaro.

 **Capitulo 1**

El viaje de regreso fue agridulce. Jotaro y Joseph estaban contentos de haber cumplido su misión y salvar la vida de Holly, pero también estaban entristecidos por las muertes de Avdol, Kakyoin e Iggy, quienes sacrificaron sus vidas para poder derrotar a DIO. También fue difícil despedirse de Polnareff, con quien pasaron muy buenos momentos. Además de tener una fuerte personalidad, tenía esa chispa de volver más divertidos los pasajes más serios, aburridos o incluso dramáticos. Sin duda, una increíble persona que ellos nunca olvidaran.

Joseph se sentía muy culpable. Ustedes pensaran que no debía estar tan destruido por dentro, que él debería estar acostumbrado a este tipo de tragedias, puesto que sufrió en el pasado la perdida de Caesar, pero Joseph no era tan inconsciente. Después de la muerte de su mejor amigo, juro no permitir que ningún ser querido, sea familiar o amigo, muriera. Por eso hizo todo lo posible, recorrió medio mundo, para salvar a su hija. Pero el hecho de no poder evitar la muerte de sus compañeros de viaje lo ponía mal. Lo que más le dolía pensar era que fue incapaz de salvar a hombres mucho más jóvenes que él. Hubiera preferido que DIO lo matara en lugar de ellos. Es aquí cuando más recuerda la frase "La paz es cuando los hijos entierran a sus padres. La guerra es cuando los padres entierran a sus hijos".

Jotaro no era la excepción. A pesar de su apariencia fría e inexpresiva, tenia sentimientos. No es una persona que le guste expresar sus emociones, pero no significa que no sienta la pérdida de sus amigos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fueron sus únicos amigos hasta ese momento. Antes, le costaba socializar con la gente desde pequeño. Siempre fue un muchacho solitario, propenso a las peleas por las burlas de sus pares. Por eso se volvió un muchacho conflictivo, casi un delincuente juvenil. Pero durante estos 50 días tan locos, aprendió el valor de la amistad, conoció tres personas increíbles (y una criatura increíble como Iggy), con mucho carácter y valentía para hacer frente a los sucesos más terribles, los enemigos más crueles, pero también con las que podía compartir momentos de diversión y tranquilidad. Incluso mejoro su relación con abuelo Joseph, quien tiene una personalidad opuesta a la suya, picara y audaz, razón por la que les costaba llevarse bien. Pero ahora, dos de sus amigos ya no estaban, y el restante estaba en un país lejano y no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver.

Ambos estaban muy cansados y durmieron gran parte del viaje, hasta que el piloto informó que estaban por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Narita.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Holly no paraba de llorar. Hace unos días estaba postrada en cama, sufriendo por su enfermedad y por la preocupación que le generaba saber que su padre y su hijo estaban lejos, sacrificando sus vidas por ella. Pero ahora, todo había pasado. Apenas los vio entrar a la casa, se abalanzo sobre ellos y los abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar que se quejaran por sus heridas. Suzie Q también estaba emocionada, aunque un poco molesta con Joseph porque le oculto las razones de su viaje. Pero eso no impidió que lo abrazar tiernamente cuando se reencontraron. También abrazo a su nieto Jotaro, pero a diferencia de Holly, lo hizo de forma suave para que no le dolieran sus heridas. A pesar que vio pocas veces a su abuela y esta tenía un carácter muy inocente, Jotaro la respetaba y tenía cierto cariño por ella, principalmente porque no tenía el mismo humor absurdo de su abuelo.

-Jotaro, me cuesta creer que hayas viajado por medio mundo solo por mi- dijo Holly emocionada- me siento mal porque por mi culpa la pasaste muy mal…

-Vieja tonta-le contesto su hijo con una sonrisa delicada –Si algo te pasara… ¿Quién iba a cuidar de mi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón que hace meses que no actualizo. Estuve agitada los últimos meses. Voy a tratar de actualizar mas seguidos. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Esa noche, las mujeres de la casa organizaron una cena especial con Sushi. Holly había hecho un curso de cocina japonesa apenas se mudó con su marido a Japón, y le salía bastante bien. Quizá Jotaro no le gustaba que su madre sea tan inocente y expresiva, pero no podía negar que sus cualidades culinarias eran excelentes y siempre que venían visitas les preparaba los mejores platos.

También compró una botella de sake, típica bebida alcohólica japonesa hecha a base de arroz. A pesar de que Joseph empezó criticando el alcohol japonés, diciendo que la cerveza y el whisky era mejores, terminó bebiendo varios vasos de sake, por lo que unos minutos después ya estaba bastante "entonado".

-Lamento mucho lo que les pasó a sus compañeros. Avdol y Kakyoin fueron muy gentiles cuando vinieron a casa. Me hubiera encantado conocer a Polnareff y a ese perrito, Iggy- comentó Holly.

-Polnareff era un tipo bastante gracioso. Seguro te hubieras reído mucho con él. E Iggy era un animal bastante travieso y atrevido, pero no solía ser malo con las mujeres- respondió Joseph.

-Pero lo importante es que pudieron lograr su objetivo de vencer a ese malvado DIO. Aunque es doloroso que se hayan perdido tantas vidas- dijo Suzie Q.

-Desgraciadamente, así es la guerra. Es necesario sacrificar vidas para conseguir la victoria. Aunque hubiera preferido morir yo en lugar de los muchachos…-

Jotaro, que hasta ese momento estaba escuchando la conversación sin aportar mucho, se levantó de la mesa con furia- ¡Cállate, viejo tonto! ¡Deberías ser más agradecido de estar vivo! -

Hubo un silencio atroz por unos segundos, hasta que Joseph habló -Jotaro, no grites en la mesa, y menos en presencia de tu madre y tu abuela-

Jotaro se puso aún más furioso. Sentía que su abuelo no le daba importancia a lo que decía - ¿¡Estas senil acaso!? ¡Te digo que te no deberías ser tan fatalistas y tú me dices que no me altere!

-Muchacho, entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero deberías ponerte en mi lugar. No tengo motivos para festejar. Tu si-

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

-Porque tu cumpliste con tu destino. Había que derrotar a DIO y como descendiente del linaje Joestar lo hiciste. Yo, en cambio, no solo debía guiar al grupo, sino también proteger a mis compañeros más jóvenes. Por eso no estoy satisfecho-

-Viejo, entiendo que lamentes la perdida de Kakyoin, Avdol e Iggy… ¡Pero ellos hubieran sentido lo mismo si hubieras muerto tú! –

\- ¿Tú también lamentarías mi perdida? -

Jotaro se congeló. Holly y Suzie Q solo se habían limitado a calmar los ánimos pidiéndoles amablemente que se detengan. Pero ahora ellas también estaban calladas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso? ¿¡Acaso no hice lo posible para revivirte con Star Platinum!? ¡Maldita sea, viejo! ¡Soy tu nieto!-

Otro silencio profundo invadió el comedor. Joseph seguía viendo inmutable a Jotaro. Hasta que finalmente dijo -Suficiente. Gracias Holly. Tu comida es cada vez mejor. Ya no tengo hambre…-


	4. Chapter 4

Jotaro estaba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama. Había estado leyendo mangas para distraerse, pero le costaba despejar su mente de todo lo que había vivido. En cincuenta días experimento situaciones y emociones que no tuvo en todos sus 17 años. Había peleados con matones de la escuela y detenidos en comisarías varias veces, aunque eso no era nada comparado con los peligrosos enemigos con los que se había cruzado o las extravagantes aventuras que casi le costaban la vida. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su abuelo. Entendía que estuviera devastado por las muertes de Kakyoin, Avdol e Iggy, pero… ¿Era como para desear estar muerto? ¿Acaso no comprendía que se sacrificaron para que el linaje Joestar cumpliera con su destino? Recordó cuando empezaron su viaje. Él no tenía mucha confianza con Joseph, no solo por su carácter reservado, sino también porque no se vieron en 10 años (apenas tenía recuerdos de cuando era niño). Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, aprendió a respetar más a su abuelo. Aunque nunca se animó a preguntarle sobre su pasado, su juventud y la historia de la familia Joestar. ¿Cómo su tatarabuelo Jonathan se cruzó con DIO? ¿Cómo murió su bisabuelo George Joestar? ¿A que otros terribles enemigos se había enfrentado su abuelo? ¿Y cuantos amigos y aliados habían perdido en esos enfrentamientos? Jotaro deseaba conocer más a su abuelo, pero no sabía cómo acercársele.

Joseph se encontraba en el salón de té sentado sobre un almohadón y con el codo derecho apoyado en la mesa, mientras recostaba su cara en el puño. Necesitaba pensar y al mismo tiempo no debía hacerlo, porque le estaba haciendo mal. Había tenido una vida tranquila desde que derroto a los tres hombres del Pilar y de golpe se vio envuelto en otra aventura, otro viaje, otro peligro, otra tragedia. No era como en sus años mozos cuando vivía despreocupado y gustaba de hacer bromas. Ahora, tantos años de responsabilidades y trabajo lo hacían replantearse muchas cosas.

\- ¡Hola Joseph! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! –

Joseph se dio vuelta para ver de quien provenía ese saludo. Aunque ya reconocía esa voz. Era Sadao Kujo, el marido de su hija y padre de Jotaro. Era igual que su hijo, pero con barba y unas canas que estaban asomándose. Y mucho mas educado, por supuesto.

\- ¡Sadao! No esperaba tu presencia. -

\- Acabo de llegar. Volví antes de mi gira cuando me enteré de que Holly estaba enferma. ¿Por qué Jotaro y tu no me dijeron nada?

\- No queríamos preocuparte. Estabas ocupado haciendo tu trabajo. –

\- Tendría que haberme dicho. Mi familia esta antes que la música. Por cierto, también Holly me dijo que hicieron un largo viaje para salvarla de esa enfermedad. ¿Es verdad? Me cuesta creerle. –

Joseph se puso pensativo y decidió ser sincero con su yerno – Se que suena increíble, pero era necesario. Si te dijera toda la verdad, no me creerías. -

Pero entonces, Sadao dijo algo que Joseph no se esperaba - ¿Tiene algo que ver con ese espíritu que supuestamente lo acosaba? -

El anciano quedo estupefacto - ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

\- Antes de irme de gira, Jotaro manifestaba ciertos problemas y no solamente de peleas callejeras. Decia que sentía que alguien lo perseguía, pero alguien a quien no podía ver. Como una presencia o fantasma. No soy supersticioso, pero me llamo la atención que justo un chico tan serio y honesto como Jotaro dijera esas cosas. No podía estar mintiendo. ¿Entonces era cierto lo del espíritu? ¿Tuvo algo que ver con lo de Holly? –

Joseph se dio cuenta que Sadao era mas inteligente de lo que imaginaba. Nunca lo vio como un tonto, pero no imagino que pudiera deducir semejantes cosas – Esta bien. Me convenciste, yerno. Te diré todo lo que esta pasando: resulta que ese espíritu que estaba acosando a Jotaro es algo llamado Stand, una manifestación del alma que representa su fortaleza espiritual. La obtuvo por una cuestión hereditaria, ya que Holly y yo también tenemos uno cada uno. Pero en el caso de Holly, su propio stand la estaba matando por dentro, por lo que Jotaro y yo tuvimos que viajar hasta Egipto para matar a un hombre llamado DIO. Es una larga historia de hace seis generaciones en mi familia, pero el asunto es que obtuvimos nuestros Stands cuando este hombre tuvo el suyo propio porque esta emparentado con nosotros y debimos derrotarlo para salvar a Holly. -

Sadao quedó perplejo – No era el tipo de historia que esperaba, pero si tu lo dices debe ser cierto…- dijo finalmente – Por cierto, ¿no tuvieron problemas con las autoridades de Egipto por matar a un hombre? -

\- Naaa, no te preocupes por eso. No era un hombre común, era un vampiro que vivía en las sombras, así que nadie sabia de su existencia salvo nosotros. –

\- Vampiros, viajes, espíritus… ¿En serio me dices la verdad, Joseph? –

\- Ya se que suena increíble, pero yo nunca te mentiría de forma tan descarada. –

\- Bueno, supongo que cuando hable con Jotaro me lo confirmara…-

Al escuchar nombrar a su nieto, Joseph cambio de cara y se puso serio.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Joseph? - le preguntó su yerno.

\- Digamos que fue un viaje muy turbulento. Hicimos nuevos amigos, pero también perdimos a tres de ellos. No fue sencillo matar a ese tipo.–

Sadao se sorprendió al escuchar eso – ¿Perdieron amigos? –

\- No solo eso: los vimos morir. –

\- ¿Jotaro también presenció eso? -

\- Lamento decirte que sí. Y me arrepiento de haberlo llevado. El quería salvar a su madre, pero no me imagine que iba a sufrir tanto para lograrlo. –

\- Entiendo que no querías que el sufriera, pero es como dices: el quería salvar a su madre. Jotaro se hace el rudo para aparentar ser fuerte, pero es mas blando de lo que te imaginas, Joseph. –

\- No lo sé… Pensé que durante el viaje nos conoceríamos mejor. Pero creo que no fue suficiente. –

\- Mira, Joseph. Se que Jotaro es muy inexpresivo y hasta maleducado, pero por lo que hable con Holly, creo que aprendió a tenerte más respeto. –

\- ¿Tú crees, Sadao? –

\- Por supuesto. El problema de Jotaro es que siempre tuvo que aparentar ser mas fuerte de lo que es. No digo que sea realmente débil, al contrario. Pero nunca la tuvo fácil. Cuando era pequeño ya tenía carácter fuerte y era muy buen alumno. Pero nunca se llevo bien con sus compañeros de clase. Le tenían envidia por sus buenas calificaciones y porque era mas habilidoso en los deportes que ellos. Por eso lo acosaban y molestaban. Decían que era un lame botas de los profesores. Y como Jotaro era de carácter fuerte pero violento, arreglaba todo a los golpes. Y por eso terminó ganándose esa fama de chico conflictivo. Pero si hubiera tenido otra clase de compañeros, quizá no sería tan cerrado. Es más, me siento culpable por eso. Si no me hubiera dedicado tanto a la música y hubiera pasado más tiempo con mi hijo, quizá le hubiera aconsejado para evitarle todas esas angustias. –

Joseph se entristeció al escuchar esto. Cuando era pequeño también tuvo problemas con otros chicos, pero por lo general era él quien se metía en los problemas, por ser demasiado travieso. Pero en el caso de Jotaro era injusto, porque era un buen muchachito que se portaba bien y cumplía con sus deberes escolares. No se metía en problemas, lo metían otros chicos en problemas. Eso explicaba porque era tan antipático y desconfiado con la gente.

\- Joseph, entiendo que te sientes algo culpable por lo que tuvo que atravesar Jotaro en el viaje, pero la decisión fue de él. Tu no tuviste la culpa. Siempre estuvo en problemas desde pequeño, pero también supo como superarlos sin huir de ellos. No te preocupes por el ni por lo que piensa de ti. Te tiene mucha estima. -

Joseph no dijo nada, pero las palabras de Sadao fueron suficientes para calmarlo. Sonrió y se marchó de la sala.


End file.
